In general, a lattice type black pattern, which is called a black matrix, is disposed between color pixels of a color filter for the purpose of improving contrast. In a known black matrix, a method for forming a pattern by depositing chrome (Cr) as a pigment on an entire glass substrate and etching the glass substrate is used, but high cost is required in a process, and a problem of high reflectivity of chrome and a problem of environmental pollution due to chrome waste liquid occur.
By the reason, research on a black matrix, of which a fine process is available, has been actively conducted, and research for preparing a black composition as a coloring pigment, other than carbon black, has also been conducted, but the coloring pigment other than the carbon black has a weak light blocking property, so that the quantity of coloring pigment mixed needs to be extremely increased, and as a result, there is a problem in that viscosity of the composition is increased, so that it may be difficult to treat the coloring pigment, or strength of the formed layer or adhesiveness to the substrate is considerably degraded.
Further, as a size of the screen of a display device is increased, a problem in brightness occurs, such that a lighter backlight is adopted. Since brightness of the backlight is increased, it is required that the black matrix has a higher light blocking property as compared to the known black matrix.